


War Paint

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: End Game Spoilers, F/F, Fem Steve Rogers - Freeform, Fem Tony Stark, Genderbending, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: Four times Stephanie saw Toni with makeup and one time without





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! Here is another STONY FIC!! This time it's a genderbender!!!

Four-Time Stephanie saw Toni in makeup, and one time she didn’t

  


1.

Stephanie first heard the music. Her head snapping up and trying to find the source of it. Then from the sky came flying a red and gold suit of armor with a glowing blue center. It shot at Loki and sent him flying a couple of meters back away from the crowd.

It landed gracefully with its arms up and ready to take another shot.

“Make a move, reindeer games.” Said a very female voice. Every word laced with overconfidence and the smirk that it was said with.

Steph moved quickly to the suit's side, she drew her shield up and gave a quick greeting.

“Ms. Stark.”

The voice came back, this time lower and far less condescending. “Cap.”

It didn’t take long before Natasha was landing the jet and Toni and Stephanie were boarding with a prisoner in tow.

Stephanie removed her cowl and ran her fingers through her hair to try and lessen the knots that were beginning to form. Next, to her, Ms. Stark’s helmet lifted the faceplate and unlatched itself from around her neck. What came next left Stephanie at a lost for words. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun on top of her head, lips the same bright red as the suit, eyes framed by long thick lashes clearly layered with mascara and lids dusted with a gold shimmer. Her skin flawless, leaving her with a face that was all sharp lines and perfectly blushing cheeks.

She was truly Howard’s daughter. Her eyes bright with self-confidence and her lips turned up in a smirk that made Stephanie’s stomach tighten.

“Welcome to the 21st century, Captain America.” Toni’s smile was all teeth.

Their shoulders brushed as she moved up to talk to Natasha.

Stephanie knew that it was going to be a long night.

2.

This wasn’t going right. Everything was falling apart and Stephanie didn’t know what to do.

Her team was quickly breaking away before it even had time to form.

Thor spoke up, his voice booming through the room. “You speak of control and yet you cause chaos.”

Bruce turned to look a Furry, his eyes bright with something dangerous. “This is your M.O isn’t it? I mean, what are we? A team?” He shook his head a couple of times. “No…no, we’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re a time bomb.”

Furry took a step forward. “You need to step away.” He warned.

Toni’s glossy lips pulled up in a smile. “Why shouldn’t the guy let off some steam.” She chimed. Her perfectly manicured hand coming up to wrap around Stephanie’s upper arm.

Rage made Stephanie bite the inside of her cheek. She ripped her arm away from the grip making Toni look back her with wide eyes. Eyes that were surrounded by perfectly blended eyeshadow. There was a rich brown color in her crease that feathered out into almost nothing; her lid covered in glitter the same color as champagne. Her entire face covered in a layer of perfectly done makeup.

It made her seem untouchable, too perfect. It made Stephanie feel inadequate.

“You know damn well why.” Stephanie shot back. “Back off.”

Toni’s eyes narrowed, her lips pulling back. “Oh, I am starting to want you to make me.”

Steph stepped back and slowly went to circle Toni. “Oh yeah, a big girl in a suit of armor.” She sneered. When she was directly behind Toni she leaned in. “Take that away and what are you.”

“Genius, playgirl, philanthropist,” Toni said as she slowly turned to face Steph. The corner of her lip twitched up. The light-catching on her cheekbones to give her an almost ethereal glow.

“I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you,” Stephanie growled. “I’ve seen the footage, the only thing you fight for is yourself.”

She felt triumph bud in her chest when Toni’s eyes wavered. Her shoulders falling only a centimeter. So Steph kept pushing until she won. “You’re not the women to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

Then there was a quick change.

Toni’s eyes grew cold, her body tensing and moving just a little closer to Stephanie’s.

When she spoke, it was from somewhere deep in her. Her voice low and dark.

“I would just cut the wire.” Her lips pulling back into a tight line.

Stephanie wasn’t going to leave it there. “Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

Toni laughed and the sound made Steph’s blood boil.

“A hero? Like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything _ special _…” She said that word like it tasted sour in her mouth “… about you came out of a bottle.”

3.

Her makeup was softer tonight. Letting the focus be the dress she wore.

A dress that made Stephanie’s mind wander to thoughts that were far too inappropriate to have about a teammate.

Who would blame her though? The tight strapless gold dress fitted her body like a second skin. Her arc reactor shining brightly slightly above the cleavage of her breasts. The slit that ran up the side of her dress was surely made to showcase her long legs. The muscles working with each step Toni took in her five-inch heels. Her hair in long soft chocolate curls that fell down her back.

She was breathtaking and Stephanie hated it.

Ever since New York, they had called a truce. Trying desperately to work together in hopes of keeping the team together. Hell, Toni was trying desperately to be a better team player even if she had the bad habit of taking the hit regardless of whom it was meant for.

_ “You have to stop stepping into the line of fire.” _ Stephanie had chastised.

_ “My suit can handle the hit.” _Was all Toni had said before she walked out of the room.

They had become friends, their bond something fragile. Toni taking it upon herself to help integrate Steph into the times, catching her up on major events. Stephanie had also come to terms with the fact that Toni was earth’s best defender. Ready to put her life on the wire to make sure that the world would be safe.

“Dance with her,” Natasha said behind a tumbler of some dark amber. The blush high on her cheeks and the soft smile on her lips a clear sign that the drinks had done their effect.

Stephanie’s own blush was from something else entirely. “She doesn’t want to dance with me.” She argued.

Nat rolled her eyes, her smile growing. “Her eyes haven't left you all night.”

For being a super-soldier Stephanie should have heard Clint sneak up on her. So when she was gently shoved in Toni’s direction it was a miracle that she didn’t trip over her own dress.

It seemed that the Universe was going against Steph at that moment because before she had a chance to run away Toni looked up and caught Stephanie’s eye.

The smile Toni gave her made Stephanie’s heart give a lurch in her chest.

Then she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end when Toni slowly made her way towards her.

Her wine stain lips turned up in the softest smile Stephanie had ever seen.

“Dance with me,” Toni called out.

Stephanie felt her voice force its way out of her throat. “I don’t know how to dance.” She hated how small she sounded.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor for a long second. Then Toni closed the space between them. The smell of roses slowly floated to Stephanie’s nose. It made her entire body warm and her face felt a little hotter. When she felt a strong hand settle over her hip and the other take her left-hand everything began to fade away.

“It’s okay, just trust me,” Toni whispered between them.

Slowly, Steph let her hand rest on Toni’s shoulder. The skin there soft and warm underneath her palm. Being this close had the light of Toni’s arc reactor making the jewels on Stephanie’s royal blue dress shine. She closed the space between them fully. Their bodies flushed together.

She could feel Toni’s breath hitch.

Stephanie turned her head to face Toni. Their noses almost touching and lips close to kissing. She took a deep breath and then she held Toni a little tighter.

“Okay…” She said between them.

That night they fell in love.

4.

They were having a press meeting. Dozen of reporters and even more cameras were squeezed into a small room.

Captain America and her team had become runaway criminals.

Captain America and the Winter Soldier had left the Iron Maiden in Siberia with a crushed Arc Reactor.

Now, two weeks later the last remaining Avenger was going to have a press meeting. A meeting that was begin covered by every single major news station.

Stephanie had found a café with a TV. She had asked the barista if they would turn it to the local news station. The hot coffee cup that she held in her hand was burning the sensitive skin of her palm. She was glad for the pain. It help direct her focus from the pain that had made a home in her heart.

Then she watched as the room all erupted with questions.

Toni walked up to the only podium in the room. She wore a crisp black suit, and Stephanie noticed that she had decided to only wear the jacket. Her Arc Reactor repaired and partially hidden away.

The TV cut to a close up on Toni’s face.

Stephanie was taken back with what she saw. Toni’s hair was dramatically shorter. Her hair didn’t even reach her shoulders. Bangs swooped over her left brow, the short layers adding volume to her already thick hair. Steph noticed that it was easier for Toni to hide her face.

Then it was the makeup.

Toni’s brows were dark and defined with a strong arch and a sharp tail. Her eyes were dark and sultry. Her eyeshadow so dark it was almost black. Her lids had a bright metallic gold that blended into a softer shade in her inner corners. The bruises that Stephanie had thought to see were gone, covered by a thick layer of foundation. Toni’s cheeks were sharper than usual, a soft shadow right underneath the bone. Her face was all cutting edges and unforgiving contours.

Then there were her lips.

Stephanie had never seen that color on Toni.

It was the color of blood, a red so deep that it made Toni’s teeth a shocking white. There was something more and it was making Stephanie uneasy. Toni’s lips, there was something that Steph was missing.

Another second passed before she figured it out.

Toni’s lips weren’t just one color, the center was a brighter red. The same red as her suit.

This wasn’t just makeup, it was her war paint.

“Is Captain America a fugitive?” A reporter called out.

“Yes,” Toni answered.

Stephanie could feel her soul-shattering.

1+

“Do you trust me?” Toni asked.

Stephanie felt something tremble in her heart.

She looked at Toni, _ really _ looked at Toni and she saw the woman that had been able to take her heart and break it into a million pieces.

There was no foundation, mascara, or lipstick. It was just Toni, the small sunspot on her cheek, the dark circles under her eyes, and the mole off to the bottom right of her lip.

She had never looked more beautiful.

Stephanie reached out and took Toni’s hand. The touch of skin electrifying and it made everything burn away to just this point of contact.

Then there was a painful thought that pushed to the front of Steph’s mind.

_ I never should have doubted you in the first place. _

When she spoke she felt her eyes burn painfully.

“I do.”

Toni took a deep breath, and her shoulders sagged. It looked like she was going to collapse.

That was okay though because if she did Stephanie would be right there to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
